


Birthday

by AudreyxxHorne



Series: Glimpses: Audrey Horne Short Stories [1]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyxxHorne/pseuds/AudreyxxHorne
Summary: Audrey hates her birthday.





	Birthday

On the eve of her eighteenth birthday, Audrey sat on the bed in her room at The Great Northern. A cigarette was balanced delicately between her slender fingers and her legs were crossed over, letting her feet swing. Birthdays didn't mean a lot to her because nobody had ever made a big thing of it; she didn't have a sweet sixteen and in all honesty, she wasn't sure she even wanted one ~~\---~~ wouldn't it just be another bitter reminder that she was hopelessly friendless? And then there was how she was generally forced to spend at least some time with her family. Daddy generally kept it short (his work a far more pressing matter than his only daughter's birthday) and mom couldn't even bring herself to force a smile, no doubt still blaming her for Johnny's behaviour. 

Softly sighing as she peppered some of the ash into the tray, her icy blue eyes clashed with the silver skies that she could see clearly see outside of her window. Some clouds were rolling over in preparation for a storm and she couldn't help but think about how fitting it was, despite it being a late August day. The timing was the other problem she had with her birthday: school was generally imminent, if not already in early session. Somehow, she had a bad feeling about this year, but she couldn't put her finger on it. That kind of thing would happen to her a lot, but she hadn't dare speak about it, because although an outsider, she had insider knowledge of what people  _really_ thought of her. It was presumed when she was younger that she would just grow out of her so-called eccentricities, but even at almost eighteen years old, she had yet to. 

Eighteen didn't mean much to her anyway. As a kid, she would dream of turning eighteen, having the false sense of belief that people would suddenly start taking her seriously. Now a matter of hours away from the once cherished age, Audrey knew that she probably never would be: for as long as she stayed in Twin Peaks, she would always be in the shadow of her family name and therefore deemed inferior to her father. 

So tomorrow she would force a couple of smiles for her family and pretend to fit in for a half hour or so. Then she could back to her room and drift back to her own world. 


End file.
